


No Moon On The Water

by SneakyWhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyWhale/pseuds/SneakyWhale
Summary: Scott Mccall dies trying to end Monroe's tyranny. Stiles gets a voicemail from Scott, but can't hear anything, until Lydia screams.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	No Moon On The Water

Scott

Scott felt tired. Scratch that, he was exhausted.  
Even though the old-fashioned motel bed looked unbearably inviting, he knew as soon as his legs had caved underneath him and his hands gripped onto the sheets, that sleep wouldn’t come that night, and if it did, it would no longer be the soothing friend is once was. A bleak sigh added to the despair of the dusty run-down room. Blood-stained hands tugged at his hair in sheer frustration. He hadn’t bothered washing them yet, as if he knew it wouldn’t make any difference. His mind had already absorbed the sinister substance. Water and soap would no longer be able to get rid of it all.  
After a few moments, impartial to the actual amount of time, he forced his legs to hold him up once more, and made his way to the grubby bathroom to attempt to get rid of the scent of unnecessary death invading his nostrils and his well-being.  
Long after the water had gone ice-cold, he dried himself off and put on clean clothes. Both his pants and shirt had holes in them, from previous encounters with the hunters, accompanied with the expected stubborn stains. He didn’t have enough money to waste it on new ones. At least they smelled clean.

Usually, this would be the time of day where Chris and him would go and find some dinner to eat, but despite his body yearning for the fuel it desperately needed, he didn’t bother.  
In the back of his mind, he knew his mother would be furious if she’d known how little he had eaten over the past few weeks, but every time he had put the smallest bite of food in his mouth, it seemed to get stuck in his throat. And in an instant, his appetite would be gone.  
He missed her.  
He missed all of them.  
But they were safe. And that was the sole reason he was able to keep going.  
He had been after Mornoe for years now, keeping her busy and distracted, disconnecting her from potential allies. Playing a violent and real-life form of chess, but for every pawn he was able to remove from the game, a new one appeared out of thin air. Next to that, he had dismantled his own army, as a precaution. Making him the only pawn left. And he knew with undeniable certainty that this game of chess could not be won with only piece, even if it was a king.  
Still part of him, elusive as it was, hoped that the longer he postponed it, the more it would satisfy her. The more the focus would be on him, rather than on every other supernatural being in this world. 

Chris had parted ways after Scott had made him believe that he would be returning to UC Davis tomorrow. The fiercely-looking man had offered to drive him there, but Scott had declined, saying that it was too big of a detour for Chris and that he could get there just as easily with a night bus. Eventually, he gave in and took off.  
Scott wanted him to be with his mother, since he knew how much they had grown to cherish one another. It seemed easier now that he knew that every single pack member was in a good place. Malia was working for a security company in Greece, with Peter not too far from her. Liam and Hayden were together again, rejoined after opting for the same university. Alec was learning all the best werewolf tricks in the book, taught by none other than Derek Hale himself with Braeden watching over both of them.  
Even Theo had found himself a nice group of friends.  
And Lydia, his favorite genius, was closer than ever to getting her Fields Medal for mathematics, as Stiles happily annoyed her every step of the way, wearing his well-deserved FBI badge with pride. 

So, when they finally captured him and dragged him from the old-fashioned and dusty hotel room to the nearby forest, there was no resistance.  
There was no fight left in him. 

There were nine of them, and although their facial features were heavily disguised, he recognized some of the hunters from previous encounters. They formed a tight circle, having him completely surrounded. As if that wasn’t enough, one of them secured his position by throwing mountain ash around him. The powder majestically formed a circle, ensnaring the worn-out man.  
Scott could hear the fabric of their gloves tightening around the triggers, with some heartbeats less controlled than others.  
One thing was indisputable, they no longer acted out of fear, instead the prominent scent of pure aggression invaded his nostrils. Monroe had somehow succeeded to persuade them into believing that he had been the reason for every ounce of their pain and suffering. 

Scott had expected it wouldn’t be a graceful way to go.  
He was proven right once more, as she came forth from the shadows and ordered two of them to hold him. Instantly, two men stepped forward, forcefully taking ahold of his arms and roughly shoving him onto his knees.  
“You know, Scott, this could have all ended a long time ago.” She calmly stated.  
“I don’t care for a speech Tamora. I know your reasons and you know mine. If you want to do this, then do it”, he edged her on with a hoarse voice, the anticipation cutting off his air supply.  
She scrunched up her nose in a distasteful manner, angered because she had waited for this moment for so long, rehearsing her last words to him countless times, and he didn’t even grant her that. He smelled it before she had fully pulled it out. Yellow wolfsbane.  
In her hand was a small dagger impregnated with the substance. With pure rage and desperation, she charged at him, stabbing him relentlessly, with sporadic sobs escaping her. 

Scott let himself fall onto the forest floor, as the wolfsbane spread, setting fire to his veins on its way to his heart. He faintly registers the footsteps around him fading. 

Only then did the fear take over.  
He couldn’t do this, not alone. Genuine panic overexerted his dying body.  
He needed to…  
He needed to...  
Stiles, he needed to hear his voice. As selfish as it was, he felt as if he wouldn’t be able to go through his final seconds without it.  
With the last few ounces of energy, he forced himself to pull out his phone from his pocket and called his best friend. The phone rang endlessly, with each loud tone Scott’s consciousness faded more and more into the nothingness. Until finally, the voice of his dearest companion echoed through the forest. 

“Hey, this is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message.” Stiles his voice spoke up in its usual and well-loved upbeat way, only to be continued by a loud beeping noise.

A small smile crept onto his face as his eyes closed him off from the world. 

Derek

Derek impatiently banged on Lydia’s door, for it to be opened by a quite surprised Stiles.  
Upon noticing the intense expression, Stiles skipped the usual salutations and went straight to: “What’s wrong?”, whilst stepping aside for Derek to enter.  
“It’s Scott, something isn’t right, we have to find him!”, he rushed out, his voice obviously panic-stricken.  
“What happened?”, Lydia asked from the other side of the room.  
Derek rubbed his hands in his hair trying to make sense of what he was about to say. “I-I don’t know! I can’t explain it, it’s like a strong feeling. Something is terribly wrong, I just know!”  
Immediately, Stiles pulled out his phone with the pretense of calling his best friend, only to see that he has a voicemail from Scott.  
He frowned and stared at the notification, instantly an ominous feeling flooded him.  
Both Lydia and Derek stared at him, urging him to press play.

There was nothing, he couldn’t hear a thing.  
Puzzled, he looked at Derek who had a mortifying look on his face.  
But before Stiles could ask what he could hear or what was happening, Lydia let out the most gut-wrenching scream.


End file.
